Inertia
by jude mathis
Summary: Inilah hal-hal yang Kise ingat mengenai Aomine Daiki. [Inception AU]


a/n: this story is more like a rewrite of inception scenes. i'm sorry if i broke anything.

-x-

Inilah hal-hal yang Kise ingat mengenai Aomine Daiki:

Matanya: sendu dan membayang seperti melihat pantulan kota dari lantai tiga puluh dan ingin terjun kapan saja (sekarang). Kakinya menjejak tanah, toh, dan hal itu membuat Kise lega.

Tangannya: selalu bergerak ingin menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak ada di sana.

Dan _mimpinya_: (Kise menutup mata dan merasakan hatinya pecah lagi, ia ingin tertawa)

Mimpi Aomine Daiki begitu hidup, hidup seperti nyawa.

-x-

Saat Kise pertama kali masuk ke bisnis mencuri ide ini, ia adalah seorang model sambilan yang sedang bosan bercumbu dengan banyak pria homosexual di Paris. Di bisnis mencuri dan menanam ide ini ia menemukan fungsi dari gelar arsiteknya.

Ia membangun bangunan di dalam mimpi.

Akashi - orang yang mengkomando tim mereka - sudah berhasil memetakan kemampuan Kise ini semenjak pertama kali Takao menyeretnya ke bengkel mereka.

Di mimpi pertamanya, ketika ia membuka mata, ia sedang duduk dan minum teh bersama Akashi di tengah hirup pikuk NYC. Seorang lagi yang duduk di sebelahnya menyesap milk tea dengan muka masam dan makan scone dengan lancang. Orang ini kemudian dikenalnya sebagai Aomine; partner brengsek yang meninggalkan percakapan mereka begitu saja. Bahunya tegap, dan ia bukan tipe Kise.

Namun seiring waktu kemudian wajah cokelat yang sering merengut itu membuat jari Kise tertekuk ingin mencubitnya, tak tahu kenapa.

Yang menghentikannya hanya sepasang mata biru badai yang redup, berawan, dan sedih tak berkeujungan.

-x-

Mata _Tetsu_ begitu hidup saat ia mendorong sebilah pisau ke ulu hati Kise.

Ketika ia menghirup napas bangun, Kise menyumpahi Aomine. Ia berdiri dan meremas pinggangnya sendiri, untuk meraba rasa sakit yang terlalu nyata itu. _Itu hanya dalam pikirannya,_ Akashi berkata. Namun Kise ambil seribu langkah.

Ia mengutuk proyeksi pikiran si hitam tengik itu yang berisi seorang pria muda berpalet pucat. Yang sepertinya punya dendam tertentu terhadapnya. Kise merutuk tidak ingin kembali lagi, ke kelompok itu.

Namun nafsu untuk menciptanya sudah terlanjur tingggi ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya bergetar ingin meraih rokoknya, memandangi lantai batu kota yang kotor dan tidak simetris sesuai keinginannya. Realita serasa begitu dull, ia ingin pelarian. Mengapa harus tersiksa dalam kubik tak berseni ini bila ia bisa membangun hal-hal imortal, dalam kepalanya? Arsitektur, seni. Kubah menjulang, kubisme dan ornamen baroque berputar dalam cahaya-cahaya emas. Garis horizon dalam kepalanya meliar tanpa batas. Kise jatuh cinta.

Ia pun kembali untuk membangun mimpinya. (dan ia selalu kembali)

-x-

Kise menatap totem gasing milik Aomine berdesing dan membuat garis halus di atas meja, melihatnya terengah-engah setelah kabur dari Tetsu, kembali ke realita. Kise baru saja mengintip sarang rahasia mereka. Bagaimana seorang pria terperangkap dalam ilusinya sendiri, terlalu sakit untuk melepaskannya pergi hingga.

Hingga.

"Aku tidak akan membuka pikiranku pada proyeksi bermasalah_mu_, Aominecchi_,_" kata Kise, suaranya sendu, namun tidak pernah lemah.

Ketika Aomine mendesis dan menggertakkan giginya, seolah ditohok, Kise pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan, meredam patah hatinya.

Mereka berdua harus berhenti bermimpi.

-x-

Akashi kemudian menatapnya datar, namun menimbang pertanyaan Ryouta seperti caranya menimbang totem buah catur raja itu di sela-sela jarinya.

"Tetsuya meninggal dalam kecelakaan," Akashi memulai, dan pandangannya memerintah: Jangan Ikut Campur. _Tanyakan pertanyaanmu sendiri_. Kise hanya ingin tahu berat dari malam yang ia habiskan bersama Aominecchi.

Kecewa akan jawaban ini, Kise merendahkan tatapannya ke lantai semen bengkel mereka, berharap Akashi melunak.

Mata Akashi selalu tajam. Kise berputar di atas hak sepatunya. Namun bibir Akashi kemudian terbuka dan memberikan sepotong informasi baginya.

"Pegang totem-mu erat-erat Ryota; dan jangan pernah melupakannya."

-x-

Kise selalu berpikir begini: jika ia tinggal lebih lama, hingga Aomine berbaring dan pasrah, ia dapat mengirik tempatnya di sebelahnya. Seperti lubang yang pas dengan dirinya. Di sisi lain Aominecchi, di sisi berseberangan tempat Tetsu tinggal di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

Kise menghabiskan semua waktu dan tenaganya untuk fokus membangun labirin dalam mimpi, dan membuat Aomine mendengus menyembunyikan awal dari banyak senyumnya yang pelan-pelan lahir kembali. Kise kini mengirik dan mengirik lubang agar ia jatuh sendiri.

Dan ketika lubang itu siap, ia-

-melipat tangannya di atas meja kayu, di sebelah perkakas dan catatannya dalam membangun mimpi (mimpi akan mereka berdua. Mimpinya). Hatinya melompat melihat senyum pertama Aomine yang seperti bocah muda setelah bertahun-tahun, yang membuat kerutan di alis Midorima merenggang dan Akashi menghentikan maraton matanya di atas dokumen yang ia analisa. Kazunari juga menyadari dari suatu pojokan, sedikit terkesima.

Kise tahu ia telah berhasil membuat lubang bagi dirinya sendiri sementara ia bangkit, dan menekan senyumnya sendiri ke mulut Aominecchi.

-x-

Ia hanya ingin tahu berat dari malam yang ia habiskan bersama Aominecchi.

Kise tidak pernah begitu ingin. Ia membayangkan kulit yang coklat, gigi yang putih, dan senandung biru tua dan cyan mengabur di kejauhan, di bawah terik matahari NYC, tempat cinta Aomine dan Tetsu dulu pernah mekar dan berkembang. Ia tidak yakin apa kota itu akan pernah layu.

Karena walaupun sengal mereka teredam talu jantungnya yang berdebar, yang Aomine bisikkan ke telinganya pada malam-malam adalah nama "Tetsu,"

Kise berharap bantal dan mimpi, ruang yang penuh dengan afterscent dari sex dari segala sudut, dapat memberinya pelampiasan.

-x-

Tetsuya selalu mengacau di misi mereka.

Ada gemuruh di antara proyeksi pikiran Aomine setiap pria biru muda itu muncul di hadapannya (di hadapan mereka) dengan keinginan yang supel namun jelas bahwa ia menginginkan Aomine untuk tinggal lebih lama. Akashi selalu membatasi waktu mereka bermimpi dalam pekerjaan yang sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa, namun variabel Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berlalu dari genggamannya seperti air hujan.

Seperti air hujan kali ini. Kota itu berkabut. Mereka berada di deretan renyot gudang di dekat dermaga.

Kise menyumpah, dan menyeret dirinya tertatih maju. Peluru yang ditembakkan Tetsuya terbenam di pahanya dan darahnya yang merembes, kini mengucur. Rekannya sedang meregang nyawa di suatu sudut. Mereka seharusnya mulai menanam ide, pergi ke lantai selanjutnya, namun distraksi pasukan penjaga subconscious mangsa mereka kali ini begitu keras kepala, dan Aomine, Aomine telah menyebarkan proyeksinya seolah-olah ini NYC terulang lagi.

Kise menyumpah lagi (ia banyak menyumpah tentang Aomine) sambil menjerit pada biang kerok masalah mereka itu kini terpaku di depan sosok Tetsu yang berbisik padanya di tengah hujan, mempengaruhinya.

"AOMINECCHI. JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA-"

Aomine hanya pernah melihat senyum Tetsu, Tetsu seorang.

-x-

Kise pantang mati. Ia tidak ingin terombang-ambing di limbo; ia masih muda. Ia masih menginginkan Aominecchi dalam segala kesengsaraannya. Nelangsa. Kise menggigit bibir, _nelangsa_. Ia perlu mengeliminasi ancaman akan rekan setimnya. Kazunari mengajarkan itu padanya―dan mereka semua bermimpi terbenam dalam dosis tidur panjang dan Kazunari sekarang merenggang nyawa.

Dari pinggir kota yang berkabut, Kise berusaha membidik punggung Tetsuya. Anehnya, tangannya bergetar.

Ia dapat melihat profil Aominecchi cukup jelas, membedakannya di tengah hujan, dan berusaha menghiraukan pikiran pekat kalau-kalau salah satu bulir yang basah di pipinya adalah air mata.

DI SITU ADA PUNGGUNG TETSUYA. Kise berusaha menembak, namun ia takut karena tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kazunari. Subyek Tetsuya masih begitu asing baginya untuk dibenci, namun ia putus asa agar Aominecchi mau menerima dirinya. Hal itu tidak tumpang tindih dengan apa yang berusaha dilakukannya sekarang.

Hesitansinya sesekon itu diambil alih oleh orang lain; Midorima yang melepaskan peluru bersamaan yang menembus punggung Tetsuya dan menyentak Aomine ke realiti.

-x-

Aomine mendiamkan (mereka) selama lima hari karena telah membunuh Tetsu proyeksinya.

Lima hari kemudian melebar menjadi seminggu, dan ketika Aomine masih saja merajuk, di suatu siang yang malas di bengkel mereka Kise, menendang meja dekatnya hingga terjungkal dan menatap Aomine nanar. Terengah, masuk dan keluar paru-parunya, hampir meledak.

"AKU BAHKAN MEMPROYEKSIKAN DIRIKU SEBAGAI TETSUYA KETIKA TIDUR DENGANMU, _FREAK_." tatapan heran Midorimacchi di tengkuknya, dan dengusan Kazunari di sekitarnya. Akashi berlalu. ("Menurutmu, apa kita harus mencoba metode mereka, Shin-chan?" "Diam, Takao")

"DAN MIDORIMACCHI MELAKUKAN ITU AGAR TAKAO TIDAK TENGGELAM KE LIMBO-"

Kise melanjutkan jeritannya berturut-turut mendamprat akan proyeksi Tetsu yang tinggal dibuat ulang oleh Aominecchi sementara misi mereka hampir gagal karena kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya.

Amarah Aomine menyala. Kise memprediksinya, dan tersenyum hampir puas akannya. Tangan Aomine yang kasar meraihnya marah, tangannya yang lain terkepal akan tinju sambil ia menggeramkan kata-kata yang tertahan, tak terhembuskan (tak terdefinisikan). Kise hanya tersenyum ironis menunggu tinjunya datang.

Setelah satu hantaman, Aomine melepaskan cengekeramannya dan menghela napas hampir sengsara. Dunia bergetar.

Kise mengelus pipinya refleks, walaupun agak kecewa karena outburst Aomine yang diharapkannya begitu stagnan. Tertahan. Tidak seperti dirinya. Bukankah Aomine yang disukainya yang lebih pemarah dari ini? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Tetsuya, setelah ia mati berulang kali dan kembali berkasih-kasih dengan Aominecchi melalui sesi mimpinya yang makin memanjang belakangan ini. Aomine terus tertidur, membuat Kise cemburu. Tetsuya memilikinya selalu.

Butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk Kise kemudian sadar, basement markas itu kini benar-benar sepi, kecuali mereka berdua.

Ia memperhatikan Aominecchi mengelus buku jarinya, kemudian tengkuknya sendiri, sesuatu di matanya berbicara mengenai penyesalan walaupun sedikit.

Hal selanjutnya yang Kise ingat adalah ia kembali terbangun di _New York City_.

-x-

Mereka berdua berjalan, Aomine di depan, melalui lalu-lalang dan di tengah klakson serta punggung-punggung jas. Kise hampir terserempet beberapa sepeda, namun di tengah setting itu ia dapat merasakan Aomine yang asli dengan mudah, dan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dan berjalan. Sesekali Kise berhenti sesuai pacu pemandunya dan melihat Aomine menoleh ke sana-kemari seakan berusaha mengingat dan menerka jalan. Aneh, bukankah ia seharusnya hapal jalan-jalan di sini, kota tempatnya menghabiskan hari-hari dengan Tetsuya? Kise tidak ingin tahu. Mungkin ia sedang membangun suatu rencana.

Di pinggir kota, Aomine berbelok ke sebuah gedung yang tinggi namun memiliki halaman di sekitarnya. Bila Kise menutup matanya ia akan mendengar percik-percik air kolam.

Ia sedikit berlari ketika Aomine sudah di dalam lift jaman dulu dan hampir menutup pintu kerangkanya. Mereka naik ke lantai tiga puluh.

Setiap lantai yang mereka lewati berupa ruang-ruang kosong, atau yang terisi hanyalah repetisi dari sebelumnya hingga Kise percaya tidak pernah ada yang meninggali mereka. Hotel ini hotel mati.

Ketika sampai di lantai ke tiga puluh, Kise menatap ke sebuah rumah apik berlantai satu.

Derit kerangka pintu itu Aomine geser terbuka, dan mereka berdua menapak ke dalam. Memanjang, bangku-bangku dan kursi dan sofa di suatu sudut mencerminkan warna-warna kelabu yang menenangkan sekaligus tirai yang teratur. Cangkir terletak begitu saja di meja makan beserta koran pagi. Di luar matahari siang, mendung dan teduh.

Di tempat tidur lebar di sudut, satu sosok lelap dan bernapas memunggungi mereka.

Kise terdiam berdiri dekat meja makan, memperhatikan piring-piringnya, melihat Aomine menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk berkeriat di atas ranjang (mereka). Tangannya yang gelap dan besar mengelus dengan intensitas pelan seolah memegang kaca terhadap helai-helai biru muda yang bertebar di atas bantal cokelat. Menggumamkannya sesuatu, yang tak membangunkan, hanya membujuknya agar tidur lebih lelap.

Kemudian- masih duduk di tempat tidur itu Aomine―_cchi_ duduk dengan kaki lebar, dan berkata konfesi dalam bisikan. Mungkin pada Kise. Mungkin pada dirinya.

"Aku dulu membunuhnya."

Kise tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia nyaris bersuara.

"Menanam ide―dulu adalah percobaanku pada Tetsu."

Kaki Kise berdiri tegap di atas lantai kayu, mendengar suara kota sayup-sayup dan realisasi dari bayangan di mata Aomine yang penuh penyesalan dan sosok Tetsu, yang terjun, terjun jauh ke bawah sana, ke atas aspal, tanpa selamat tinggal.

Tempat ini dulu rumah Aomine dan Tetsu.

"Aku mengunci totemnya di suatu tempat, dan benih itu tumbuh seperti kanker di pikirannya, hingga ia tidak percaya kami dan dunia nyata lagi. Ia― mengira ini semua adalah kenyataannya, sementara kami adalah mimpi, maka, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya―"

_Bunuh diri. _

Cerita tentang kota cinta itu dan segala hal yang sederhana dibandingkan Paris, dan konfesi yang bertubi-tubi itu jatuh dari mulut Aomine seperti derai-derai air pengganti matanya yang kering. Ia bercerita dengan desperasi yang tak lazim.

Dan Kise mendengarkan semua itu

-x-

Kise tetap berdiri di situ, mendengarkan, ketika Aominecchi sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Mereka terdiam. Dan setelah beberapa hembusan berselang, suara lain ikut memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah itu, Daiki?"

Kise terkejut, namun Aomine tidak terlihat begitu terkejut. Malahan matanya menyesal dan tertunduk dengan senyum supel yang begitu berharga; Kise tidak yakin itu akan pernah ditunjukkan Aomine kepadanya suatu hari nanti.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah membuka matanya dan mengerjap seprai, dan kemudian bangun dengan segala wajah datarnya. Namun di balik wajah itu, Kise hampir melihat hati yang patah dari sinar-sinar redup matanya. Tetsuya meletakkan tangan yang putih di bahu Daiki yang retak.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Aomine tersenyum, lagi. Pelan-pelan realisasi akan apa tujuan Aomine membawanya ke sini mulai muncul ke permukaan dan jelas. Dari cara pria itu hanya menatap ke katupan jari-jarinya dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan merengkuhnya dengan hati yang patah hingga sesak membuat Kise semakin awas.

"Aku tahu."

"_Tinggallah. Di sini. _Bersamaku?"

"Aku tak bisa," Jawab Daiki, final.

Ia terus meredupkan matanya, tangannya hampir bergetar menahan keinginan untuk mendahului selamat tinggal itu untuk menatap (sisa-sisa dari) Tetsuya di mata sebelum mereka berdua pergi.

Kise berada di situ sebagai jangkar, totem Aomine yang hidup dan bergerak agar masih ingat akan mana yang nyata. Ia berjalan pelan hingga ke beranda yang terbuka, pencakar langit di depannya dan jalan-jalan NYC sepi tiga puluh meter di bawah. Masih aspal. Mereka berdua akan jatuh.

"Daiki," Tetsuya mulai mendesak, dan dari suaranya yang parau, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit lewat jendela geser itu dan menunggu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirnya sebelum ilusi ini akan diruntuhkan Aomine sendiri. Mereka akan terjun. Bagaimana rasa jatuh dari ketinggian? Kise berpikir; selama ini caranya bangun adalah dengan melukai dirinya sendiri (dan Aominecchi), karena jalinan di antara mereka berdua penuh dengan rasa pedih tak kelihatan ujungnya.

Rumah ini. Setiap inci rumah ini bernapas akan Daiki dan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berbicara mulai keras, dan parau. "Kau berjanji," napas. "kita akan menghabiskan sisa hidup kita bersama."

Aomine bangkit dan tangan pucat Tetsuya memeluk buku-buku jarinya, masih belum ingin melepaskan.

"Kita sudah melewatinya, Tetsu. Kita sudah."

Drip-drop, Kise mendengar dua tetes itu jatuh ke lantai kayu sementara keriat tuanya (yang terakhir) menyanyi di bawah sol sepatu boot Aomine yang mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dan berdecit berbalik, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang runtuh di pinggir tempat tidur, terisak tanpa suara.

Saat Kise duduk, punggung di udara di teralis pembatas beranda itu, tiga puluh meter dari tanah, ia mendengar Aomine berbisik terakhir kali ke kusen jendela, menatap Tetsuya yang lagi sendiri dengan segala ilusinya yang pudar. Ia mungkin sedang bernostalgia tentang getir cintanya dulu yang telah lama pudar (ia hanya ia yang tidak rela). Sebelum tersenyum sipit pada Kise dan ikut berpegangan pada teralis juga.

"Kau yakin akan menghancurkan ilusi ini?" Kise berusaha tidak terlihat prihatin. Namun, warna-warna dunia serasa naik saturasinya sementara tangan Daiki menguncinya tangannya. Dan Kise bersiap menjadi jangkarnya pada kenyataan. Satu dekade akan tertutup sudah.

"Ya," Jawab Aomine (Kise ingin bertanya apa nanti ia boleh memanggilnya Daiki, namun ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih dari ciuman. Mereka akan mulai dari awal, setelah ilusi ini.)

"Ayo kita pulang."

Jatuh dari lantai teratas tidak pernah seperti yang Kise bayangkan. Hanya ada langit di pelupuk mata, dan genggaman tangan yang mengerat di sekitarmu, dan ketika ia melirik ke Daiki, ia melihat raut pria yang berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalunya dan mengucapkan halo pada masa depan.

Inikah rasanya, waktu Tetsu dulu mati? Ilusi kota sayang itu runtuh seperti debris dan jatuh ke atas mereka sejauh yang mereka perlukan, hingga mereka mencapai permukaan, hingga perasaan melayang jatuh itu cukup untuk memaksa mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kota itu runtuh beserta nama Tetsuya. Tepat sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah, Kise menghirup dan menutup mata.


End file.
